Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{12})^{-7}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{12})^{-7} = 5^{(12)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{12})^{-7}} = 5^{-84}} $